Chloe Leia Jones
Chloe Leia Jones was born the third child to Emma and Killian Jones, second to her eldest brother Liam and older sister Faith. She was the baby of the family only long enough for her parents to produce a fourth child, little Parker Jones. Her best friend is Evangaline Rose, they're thick as thieves. Chloe loves her family and everything she does, she does for them. She is portrayed by Abby Ross. 'Personality' People have told me I'm a lot like my mom, but I have some of my dad too. I am happy and fun loving, most of the time. But once you cross me or hurt my family you will have the pirates wrath that's in me come back to you ten fold. I'm nothing like a normal princess. Quiet and demure is not in my vocabulary. I'm more loud and rambunctious like almost everyone in my family. I am kind of a nerd as most people would call it. My mother has lots of things she brought from her world and I tend to do what she calls "fangirling" over some of my favorite things, like Harry Potter. I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve, something that has gotten me in trouble more than once, but I've always had my big brother there to help me through it. 'History' Childhood It was a lovely early spring day when I came into this world. Mom told me I was the easiest of her pregnancies so she knew I would be the easiest to manage, but Dad told me a different story. He told me that Mom was a terribly weepy mess the whole time she was pregnant, always crying and holding Faith and coddling Liam. So for both of them they said it was the happiest day, but for different reasons. Mom was able to go back to normal and Dad said he was able to handle her and my siblings easier. Soon after I was born mom got pregnant again so raising me went to dad. Mom had a hand in raising me too, don't get me wrong but up until she was able to handle all four of us we were Dad's problem unless we weren't yelling, screaming, pooping or throwing up as he told us. I remember it completely different. Up until I could walk I was in my mothers arms. I would sit on her growing belly and "sing" to my new little baby, not if you would really call cooing and screaming singing but that's what mom told me, so as far as I know I loved Parker even before she was born. Once I was able to walk and do more than speak garbled words I was always at Fayfay's hip. And since she was always with Liam I was like the tag along little sister who could barely keep up, but I managed. It was easier for me to keep up with them once I was three and discovered that like Mom I too had the gift of magic. Lucky for me I had two wonderful teachers to help me control it so I didn't end up like some had, for that I am thankful. I love my magic, it's a part of me and who I am and I'm so happy that I was able to learn to use it at such a young age. It was also great for our favorite game. I can still to this day remember Mom discovering my gift. Dad was taking a nap, something he did regularly since he was raising four children. To keep us quiet while he was getting his much needed rest one day she when and took his hook and handed it to Liam and told him to hide it. This was a regular thing, even to this day. During one of his naps I wanted to play, but Faith wanted Daddy's hook. So to get it first I thought really hard, and then it was right in my hand. Faith looked so mad that it made me laugh, even Liam and Parker were laughing. Everyone except Faith. Needless to say Faith didn't play for a while. It took me swearing to her that I wouldn't use magic to beat her anymore, though I always did. At the ripe old age of five I met my very first best friend, aside from my sisters and Liam. Her name was Evangaline Rose and I can remember the castle staff running around the decorate and make the castle look as magnificent as possible for the coming guests. I couldn't understand why they were going through such a big trouble to get ready for some of Grandmother's wrinkly old friends. But boy was I surprised when the carriage pulled up and a young couple, around Grandmothers age, and two children got out. The moment laid eyes on that little girl I knew we would be the best of friends. I didn't even wait for her to come up the stairs. I wrenched out of Mom's grasp and bolted down the stairs, but Dad hooked my collar and forced me to stay at the top of the stairs. They had been training me to act more like a lady than a tom boy like we all were, and it was still hard for me to control myself. But I waited for her to climb the stairs. But instead she turned to the left and headed off towards the gardens. I looked up to Dad and he released the collar or my dress and I took off through the castle to get to the gardens before her parents came to collect her. I should have been watching where I was going, but I was too busy trying not to trip and watching my feet that I literally ran into the other little girl. I fought to catch my breath and look as proper as possible before sticking out my hand to the girl and introducing myself. I knew when Eva laughed that we would be the best of friends. Once i was about six and Mom thought I had grown into my powers her and Aunt Regina began to show me how to do more than just control it, so my time with my siblings was cut nearly in half but at least it was enjoyable. For the most part anyway. Mom was her normal self, encouraging and loving and Aunt Regina was exactly how you would have expected strict and firm. But i think with both of them teaching me it made it a lot easier. I was able to be confident with myself but strict enough not to let my powers go to my head. I think that if I didn't have the two of them then I would have self destructed by now. I may have only been little, but I had a lot of power built up in me, it took Mom a while to grasp how much power i really had, well have. So at about ten, once Mom and Dad had given up all hope of Faith being their princessy figurehead it was put on me. Parker was only a year younger than I was at the time, but still they chose me. So my family time was cut even more. I still did everything I could with my siblings but it was hard to manage playing, magic lessons AND princess lessons. It was all really overwhelming but Faith helped me through it. She would sit there while Grandmother taught me how to walk proper, sit proper heck she even tried to show me how to sleep like a proper princess. But the whole time Faith would be there, making funny faces behind Grandmother and getting me in trouble. But it was so totally worth it. No matter what we have always been there for each other, Faith and I. All of us children are close in age, but Faith and i seemed to be closer. I remember at one point we even made a fake language so we could talk about Liam and he wouldn't know about it. We would walk around the castle all day just jibber jabbering nonsense like we were really talking! But princess lesson became more frequent. Dancing, etiquette classes, walking, riding even speech classes. It all became too much and I just wanted out. I wanted to be like my other siblings, having fun and being a child. But this was my lot in life so I just stuffed in those feeling and kept moving forward. I knew that fighting them on the subject would be no good. The kingdom needed a princess. Without me there would be no hope, not that Liam, Faith and Parker aren't important. It's just ever since I was little it was me they picked to thrust in the face of the kingdom, not them. I didn't have the choice. Early Teen Years I spent my early teen years learning everything princess from my Grandmother. Mom didn't really have a good handle on the princess aspect of life because well, you know her story. I still had time to make friends and have a life though. Life around the castle got a little weird once Liam went to school. Usually him and I spent most of our time running around covering for Faith when she went off on one of the amazing adventures I always wanted to go on, but once Liam went to school it was just me looking after her, and that was a LOT of work! I had to do my very best to cover for he, but without Liam for my back up, I slipped up a few times. Faith was never mad at me for it but I felt like I let her down every time she got caught. I know it wasn't and that she was at fault for being the one to run on a little adventure, but I felt like I let her down as a sister. She would always tell me that I hadn't let her down, and I knew she meant it. It wasn't long after Liam went to school that Faith followed behind him and that left Parks and I home roaming the castle while Dad worked at the school teaching his amazing sword fighting skills and mom stayed home to watch us. We got to go on trips to the school and it was wonderful. I couldn't wait to go and get to see my big brother and sister every day. Plus being away from the "house" was a big pull. I would be able to see actual people everyday and not just the huge family that lived in our castle. Once Faith and Liam were out of the castle for most of the year it was rather quiet around the house. Storybrooke High Finally when it was my fourteenth birthday I was super excited. It would only be four short months and I would be able to join Liam and Fatih at school. Dark Chloe The reason she went dark and all the bad things she did 'Powers and Abilities' Like my mother being the product of true love gifted me with awe inspiring powers, like my mother. I use them though always thinking that there will be a price that I have to pay for it, so I try not to do anything too malicious or evil. I do love to use them though whenever I can. I feel like using them makes people see me. I know I get attention from them, but I feel like when I do things, things that catch their attention then they see me for how special I really am, not just the princess. 'Crushing Hard' This is be about her first meeting with Dorian and how she fell in love with him. 'Relationships' This will be about all of ehr family and friends Category:Jones Family Category:Students __FORCETOC__ Category:Female Students Category:Characters